


Orange

by BowleggedNerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has a Cat, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowleggedNerd/pseuds/BowleggedNerd
Summary: Dean walks into the bunker to find a cat perched on the kitchen counter. He asks Cas for answers.





	

Dean walks into the kitchen after running an errand with Sam. When he flicks on the lights, he sees a cat sitting on the counter. The cat lifts its head and stares back at Dean, both of them frozen in place. Perplexed as to how and why the animal was in the bunker, Dean yells over his shoulder while still keeping his eyes on the fluffy creature.

"Uh, Cas?"

Dean hears Cas pad down the hall. As he rounds the corner, he says, "Dean? What is it?"

When Dean knows Cas is behind him, he points at the feline. "What's that?"

Cas draws his brows together, confused. "That is a cat, Dean."

Dean rolls his eyes and turns to the angel. "Yeah, I got that. I mean what is it doing in here?"

Cas walks towards the counter and offers his hand to the feline, inviting it to nuzzle its head on him.

"I brought him here. Despite the fact that I was suffering from some sort of psychosis, I meant what I said before about us being one species short." The cat purrs as Cas looks down at it and gently pets its head. "His name is Orange."

"Orange?"

"Yes," Cas says and looks at Dean. "When you procure a pet, you typically name it, correct?"

"Well, yeah," Dean affirms. "But why Orange?"

Cas scratches behind the cat...  _Orange's_ ears. "I didn't know what to name him, so the woman who ran the shelter gave me some advice."

"And?" Dean asks, still clearly confused.

"She said pet owners often name their animals after their characteristics." Cas gestures down to the cat with his other hand that's not preoccupied with petting it. "He  _is_ an orange cat, Dean."

A few seconds of silence pass as Dean flicks his eyes between Cas and Orange. He then explodes in a fit of laughter.

"I don't see what's funny," Cas deadpans. The laughter also spooks Orange, which he notices. "Now look, you're scaring him!"

Dean recovers from his outburst and wipes his eyes of a tear or two. "I'm sorry, man. I just, woo... that's great, Cas. Good choice." He walks closer to Cas and rests a hand on his shoulder while trying to stifle more laughter from bubbling out of him. "He's orange alright."

Cas drops his eyes to the counter. "You're making fun of me."

"No, no, no," Dean insists. He moves his hand to Cas's chin, encouraging him to look at him. "You're just cute," he says with a small smile. "That's all."

Cas smiles back, and Dean leans in to capture his lips into a kiss.

Too soon, the kiss is broken when they hear Sam yell from down the hallway. "Guys, there's a fucking cat in here!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a headcanon that popped into my mind.


End file.
